OAI, a Chicago community-based agency, proposes to implement HWWT and ECWT Consortia. HWWT will target three populations: 1) underfunded rural and volunteer Emergency First Responders 2) Transitional and Temporary Workers and high school dropouts, and 3) Non Union Workers, including Hispanic hazardous waste handlers. Over 5 years, HWWT will train 23,470 students in 19 states and generate 253,660 contact hours. ECWT will assist unemployed African Americans, Hispanics, women, ex-offenders, and veterans who face multiple barriers to employment in Chicago, Dallas and Kansas City by training a total of 420 participants, placing 355 (85%) in jobs and generating 169,440-211,800 instructional contact hours. Significance: Both Consortia target the underserved and address public health disparities, prevention, and protection of workers, EJ residents and their communities from exposure to hazardous substances. ECWT responds to the underrepresentation of disadvantaged residents in the construction/environmental workforce. Leadership and Capacity: OAI has been a WTP grantee since 1995, led by the same Principal Investigator who has 32 years of experience in adult education, workforce development, and grants management. She will be supported by a team of health and safety professionals (IH, CIH) and others with requisite credentials and proven expertise. Innovation: Best practices and innovations of both Consortia include: the implementation of Social Ecological Model (SEM) and Economic Impact Study evaluation plan, integration of Climate Change and Community Resiliency into existing curricula, and Blended Learning. ECWT will continue to refine a unique Try-Outs selection process and demonstrate the Alumni Mentors retention strategy. HWWT will pilot a bilingual Train-the-Trainer model for Vietnamese nail salon workers integrating hazard awareness, SEM, 3Rs (reduction, reuse, and recycling), cultural competence, and community resiliency. Approach: HWWT will deliver direct training instruction via local peer trainers. As a strategy to build local capacity and sustainability, it will customize its Train-the-Trainer model o meet the needs of target populations. ECWT will provide Core Health & Safety Courses; Career Specific Training (Environmental/ Construction, Commercial Truck Driving/Hazmat Endorsement & Warehousing training, Water & Wastewater Operations, and Advanced Construction); Core Soft Skills Training; Supportive Services; and Career Guidance. Environment: For nearly 20 years of operation, OAI has created an environment conducive to collaboration among consortia members. The program has invested in classroom and hands-on training facilities and an array of resources, which can be accessed by consortia trainers and personnel during the five-year grant period.